The mythical Geek porn movie
by henriette
Summary: An articl was printed in The Prophet to sort out all of the speculations going around, without it the magic world may have seeded to exist. This was the inside story about the British Quidditch Team, Rita S, Lucius Malfoy and the mythical Geek porn movie.


**AN: **A little somthinsomthing what flowted around in my mind and will probably be used later on in Changes. It just had to get out, and I hope it bring a bit of humour into your day.

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**What you're about to read is a article that was printe in The Daily Prophet a week ago. It was written by a new gifted and exciting reporter by the name of Ms. White, and it concernes all of the Wizarding world. Without this artical to sort out all of the speculations and rumours going around the Wizarding World, it may have seeked to exist...****  
**

* * *

**  
**

**------------- - - - - - - ----------- - - - - - - - --------- - - - - - - - ---------- - - - - - - - --------------- - - - - - - - --------------- - - - - - - - --------------  
**

**BREAKING NEWS! **

**The whole inside story of what really happened between the British Quidditch Team, Rita Skeeter, Lucius Malfoy and the much mythical Geek porn movie.**

**The Prophet got the whole story from a key witness whom shall remain unnamed for her own safety.**

**This is all quotations –**

"**I was sitting right by the window, minding my own business, when it all happend. And I saw everything. I'm just telling this story right now to put a stop to all the speculations." **

**This is how it all happened:**

* * *

I was sitting in a Starbuck cafe. I looked out of the window and saw Victor Krum walking by. He stopped to say hello to Celestina Warbeck, the Singing Sorceress on WWN, and left.

A bit later Rita Skeeter showed up and said she had gotten a tip that Victor Krum was getting drunk with Celestina Warbeck, and that it would be unforgivable for a respectable reporter not to investigate this.

Then came Celestina Warbeck's manager past to yell at Rita Skeeter.

A bit later came Lucius Malfoy whom had been tipped that Celestina Warbeck had told Rita Skeeter that Victor Krum was getting drunk with Warbeck's manager. About now, both Celestina Warbeck, her manager, Victor Krum and Rita Skeeter had already gone, so Lucius Malfoy went too.

Though new guests still came. The famous sociologist Torvall Beckengard sat himself down by a table alone and started to talk loudly about porn. A huge bus with the British Quidditch Team went by, which resolved in a bit pointing and giggling by the café guests. Moments after Rita Skeeter came back and said she had gotten a tip that Torvall Beckengard wanted to play in a porn movie with the British Quidditch Team. And that it would be unforgivable for any respectable reporter to not investigate this.

Then Lucius Malfoy came back. He had overheard Rita Skeeter and Beckengard, and called the Prophet to say that he wanted a stop to Beckengard's insinuations that the British Quidditch Team was getting drunk naked in porn movies with the Geek team, a Quidditch team made of geeks who couldn't play Quidditch, but tried to.

Skeeter went to the little girls room, and when she came back she said that she had gotten a tip that Lucius Malfoy was getting drunk with the Geek team, and that it would be meaningless for a reporter with respect for herself not to investigate that further.

In the meantime had Torvall Beckengard left, and Rita Skeeter was suddenly standing face to face with WWN's debate leader Dick Clarkson whom had received a tip that Celestina Warbeck, Lucius Malfoy and the whole British Quidditch Team sat at Starbuck and discussed porn while getting drunk. So he had come to ask if they couldn't come and continue the discussion in WWN's studios.

Just at that moment Rita Skeeter got a note with a tip from someone who had heard Dick Clarkson say he was usually drunk while on the air.

Lucius Malfoy showed then up and emphasize that he had never been on the WWN and that it was a scandal that the players on the Geek Team had spread such foul rumours. Rita Skeeter then got a tip, probably from Dick Clarkson, Lucius Malfoy was spreading rumours about the Geek Team.

Celestina Warbeck's manager sent a note to Lucius Malfoy and asked him if he wanted a new manager now that he was going to play in the newest Geek porn movie to Rita Skeeter. Skeeter saw the note and said that it would be unforgivable for any respectable reporter not to in the least try to shot a Geek porn movie now that proposal was made.

Then they all left. To shot a porn movie. To bitch slap Celestina Warbeck. Or to lead a debate on the air while drunk…At that moment the tips were a bit spread out.

- - - ------------- - - ------------ - - - - - ---------------- - - - - - - - --------------- - - - - - - --------------- - - - - - - - ---------- - -

* * *

Will probably be used in Changes later on. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
